Loveless Mansion
The Loveless Mansion, which is located at 346 Pine Court on Garden District within New Orleans in Louisiana, U.S.A, is an elegant, yet sinister-looking steampunk Victorian-styled chateau home to the maniacal Doctor Arliss Loveless. It is a location in the 1999 American steampunk western action comedy movie Wild Wild West based on the 1960s American old west TV series The Wild Wild West. Federal agents Jim West and Artemis Gordon are sent to New Orleans to investigate General Bloodbath McGrath's activities there as well as to find America's missing scientists. When they arrive at the mansion, a party is being held there with former slave owners, ex-Confederate solders and foreign ministers invited to the celebratory event. While West was trying to sneak in an ex-Confederate soldier confronted him and he feigned submission before punching him in the face. Afterwards West climbed through the window and got in, he got caught by one of Loveless' mistresses Mai Lee East who proceeds to seduce West before introducing him to Dr. Airliss Loveless himself who reveals himself to the partygoers, to their surprise and shock. Afterwards the party resumes and Loveless goes to meet West who is surprised cause he thought Loveless died and they trade jokes about each other. Afterwards Loveless meets in secret with General Bloodbath McGrath in his office and they discuss McGrath's men receiving their weapon which West overhears then West hides in another room to avoid being discovered by Loveless and McGrath who leave the office. After General McGrath and Doctor Loveless leave West goes into the office to look for clues and begins to scrape off a paper, but as he was finishing up, Mai Lee East enters the room and tries to seduce him again but West gets wind of her plan and dodges a bullet that kills East, then West proceeds to shoot all the assassins hiding in the paintings and West leaves the room. He makes his way to the dance floor and tells a woman about Loveless and McGrath's plan thinking she was Gordon in disguise. After he taps her breasts liek a drum, she gets angry and slaps him in the face and everyone looks at him. The real Gordon who is disguised as a Russian man tells them to hang him and tosses them some rope and they escort West outside to lynch him while Gordon goes upstairs to look for the missing scientists. When Gordon got to Dr. Loveless' bedroom, he found Professor Guillermo Escobar's wife Rita who is locked in a prostitute cage and he brakes her out. Meanwhile outside the mansion, West is trying to reason with the southerners so they do not lynch him but his pleas fall on deaf ears but before anything else could happen Rita and Gordon escape on a wagon and the rope that Gordon gave to the Southerners earlier is revealed to be one of Gordon's inventions, an elastic rope that West uses to launch himself on to the wagon and they escape. It is unknown what became of the Loveless Mansion after the fall of the Loveless Alliance and the death of Doctor Loveless himself. Gallery Loveless Mansion.jpg|The Loveless Mansion as seen in the Will Smith music video "Wild Wild West". Category:Evil Lairs Category:Prisons Category:Villainous Symbolism